Swallow
by OldieButGoodie
Summary: A more in depth description of Sam's emotions and feelings during the S5 finale, and how he felt consuming gallons of demon blood yet again, causing his stomach to stretch more than anticipated.


Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood, was destined to be the vessel for Lucifer. Now, he was finally going to make that happen. With no other choice on stopping Lucifer and ridding him from the world, Sam devised a plan. For he would accept Lucifer into his body, let him take over. Then, he'd throw himself into the pit, taking dear old Luci with him, trapping him forever.

To do this and let Lucifer take control of him, his body needed special preparations. He would need to consume gallons and gallons of blood. Demon blood. He didn't want to admit it, but he craved the taste now, even if he knew it was wrong, the need for it pumped through his veins like a slow burn. Sam had been addicted to it at one point, drinking so he could become more powerful in order to save the world, but ended up damning it in the process. Sam had gotten over that addiction though, yet still, he felt deep inside him, a craving, a want, and a need for it.

Now was the time to drink it again. Gallons of it at that. Sam was dreading this, fearing that the endless cycle of addiction would start again, but at the same time, he felt a certain excitement boiling in him.

Here he was, riding in the car with his family. Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. In the trunk sat four full gallons of demon blood. They had to kill many demons, draining them completely, to fill them all. Sam had felt himself panicking when the blood was being drained by Dean, he felt himself wanting to just drink every ounce right there and then... But he knew he had to wait. He knew he would get to take it all in once they were close enough to Lucifer.

Sam could smell it, even from the from the trunk. The scent was too strong, and was intruding his senses at full blast. He felt himself nearly shaking from his dreadful excitement... As they arrived to their destination, they said their goodbyes. Sam would take Satan into his body, and would be gone with him into the pit. He said a tender and tearful goodbye to Bobby, his foster father. He said goodbye to Castiel, a great friend of the family. He didn't bother to give any goodbyes to his brother, they weren't departing from each other just yet.

Now, it was time.

Sam approached the car and opened the trunk. The moment he raised the heavy metal, he saw the big bottles of blood, sitting there, waiting to be devoured. He took a deep breath, reaching for the first bottle. Looking to his brother, he felt guilt clench his chest as Dean turned his back from him. He couldn't go back now though. Lifting the jug, he brought it to his lips, the first taste was bitter, but it warmed his innards immediately, the addictive thirst all but consuming him again as he began to chug. Sam's emotions were vast and complex, feeling so much guilt and woe, yet still enjoying the crimson blood flowing into his mouth. Before he knew it, the addiction over powered any other emotion, and he was pulling in more and more. He drank at an alarming speed, his animalistic, fiendish drinking leaving him done all too quickly. He tossed the empty jug down, hands already reaching for the next one.

Dean, Castiel, and Bobby all turned at the sound of the empty jug being tossed aside and hitting the pavement. Shocked expressions fell upon each of their faces as their attention was directed to Sam, who was guzzling down the blood at an alarming rate. Bobby looked as though he wanted to speak up, mouth opening and closing a few times before he had to turn away, the second container hitting the ground rapidly as the third top was popped. Sam could feel his stomach begin to push out, stretching from the sheer volume of liquid, but he still needed more. He felt his stomach straining, groaning with each gulp of blood, but he pushed forward, the feeling of power pumping through him.

Dean, on the other hand, watched for a few more seconds than Bobby. Perhaps it was hatred and disgust that filled his eyes, or maybe it was disappointment... The feeling of knowing he had failed to raise his little brother right, and feeling utterly helpless and irresponsible as he watched Sam lift the jug to his lips. He felt he should drag Sam and tear him away from the car and the addictive substance, but still, he knew this was the only way to fix their situation.

Sam could feel his stare and cringed, still drinking on. His stomach pushed out now, swelling with each new swallow. He could feel the heat boiling in him, wincing when it became too hot. He didn't know how much more he could take, hell, he didn't even know how he was doing this! It was insane how he was consuming this much liquid, and at the speed he was doing so, but he couldn't stop himself now, he had already consumed too much to give it all up.

Sam felt his stomach stretching more and more as he plowed through the bottles, and surely enough, he had reached the last one in mere minutes. His cravings for the thick liquid were still strong, and his willpower abled him to pick up that last bottle, popping the lid, and taking the first sip. The ache in his stomach grew worse with each large gulp, his throat struggling to keep it all down. He breathed heavily through his nose as he forced the last bit down, moving slightly his stomach gave a heavy slosh that forced him to lower the jug to gasp. He huffed, rubbing the overly stretched skin as he shut his eyes in a mix of pain and determination before he downed the rest of the jug.

Sam breathed heavily as he rested his head against the Impala's cold open trunk hood, his hands holding his heavy stomach. He felt a mix of emotions and feelings swelling inside him. The blood he had consumed made him feel so much power, the energy flowing through his entire body, while the amount consumed made him feel immensely uncomfortable and sluggish. Still, he knew he had to face Lucifer, no matter the fear he felt from it all.

As the aching in his gut persisted, Sam breathed a heavy sigh and pulled down the Impala's trunk. He started his heavy pace towards his destination, feeling the thick liquid slosh in his stomach as he walked. Dean turned around at the sound of the trunk closing, and was shocked to see Sam in the state he was in. His eyes had fallen upon his brother's abdomen, which was quite bloated.

"Jesus, Sammy! Did you over do it?" he asked, looking to his brother in concern for the first time since the whole ordeal had started.

"No, Dean, I did exactly what needed to be done. " Sam said confidently, the sound of determination in his voice as he wiped the small drop of blood at the edge of his mouth, and looked to Dean,

"Let's go." he said as he paced past his brother. "Alright! We're here you sons of bitches! Come and get it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, so, I feel I needed Sam's emotions during S5's finale described, especially during this scene, and also I love bellies and, honestly, anyone would get stuffed after drinking that much...<em>**

**_(Not to mention the fact that the human stomach can't contain even one gallon of liquid, and yet Sam managed to down four of them... But, hey, he's not all human anyways, so let's just ignore that fact, okay?)_**

**_Review please! I'd appreciate _****_it :3 _**


End file.
